Tu croyais t'en sortir aussi facilement?
by The girl of the World
Summary: Lorsque Gabriel a besoin de Charlie, heureusement que ça se passe au téléphone... Dans la suite de Pourquoi pas?


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Je vous présente humblement la suite de **Pourquoi pas ?**. Je pense que cela fera plaisir à quelques un(e)s.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Tu croyais t'en sortir aussi facilement ?**

Tout était normal pour une fois dans la vie de Charlie Bradbury et même plus que ça. Elle venait d'être embauchée en tant que développeuse de jeux vidéos. Ce n'était pas son premier choix mais c'était toujours mieux que vendeuse de machine à laver.

Puis, en sortant de son entretien d'embauche, elle avait marché sur un billet de 50$. Le début de la richesse ! Mais un peu plus tard, sur le chemin du retour, sa moto était tombée en panne.

À côté d'une belle brune. Avec qui elle avait conclu autour d'un verre, payé grâce au fameux billet, et avec qui elle passerait la nuit.

Une bonne journée.

Les écouteurs branchées, elle montait jusqu'à son appartement dont la porte était totalement banale. Rien ne prévenait qu'en passant le pas de la porte, c'était un nouveau monde de technologie qui se découvrait.

Charlie rentrait uniquement dans le but de se préparer pour passer la nuit chez Lucy. La belle Lucy. Elle avait vraiment hâte de l'embrasser. Et de faire tout un tas de chose...

Mais d'abord, il fallait être présentable. Donc direction la douche tout en pensant à régler tous ses problèmes de fille.

Une heure plus tard, Charlie, drapée d'une serviette de bain, se tenait dans sa chambre devant son armoire. Après l'entretien corporel, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver LA tenue qui tue. En toute bonne geek, elle avait interrogé Hermione et la seule idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit était la magnifique robe à froufrou lors du bal des trois sorciers.

Évidemment, la jeune fille avait la même qu'elle avait commandé auprès d'un groupe de fans. Mais elle était au pressing. Faut prendre soin de ce genre de chose. Dans ce cas, impossible de faire une super impression ce soir.

Mais ça n'allait pas l'arrêter, bien au contraire.

De retour devant sa penderie, il lui restait encore la tenue qu'elle n'avait pas encore portée. Une robe courte et moulante qui irait très bien pour ce soir.

En tendant la main pour la sortir de là, son téléphone sonna. Charlie posa rapidement le vêtement sur le lit et sortit le mobile de sa poche de jeans. Sûrement son rencard de ce soir qui l'appelait pour confirmer et oh que oui qu'elle allait confirmer !

-Allô ? Fit-elle de sa voix ensorceleuse.

-Mais tu me fais quoi au juste ? Je suis gay et éperdument amoureux. Comment peux-tu oser utiliser cette voix sur moi ?

Elle resta immobile, laissant son interlocuteur développer. Car oui, son interlocuteur. Pas son interlocutrice.

-Tu penses que je peux tromper Sam ? La prochaine fois que tu essaies, c'est Sam lui-même qui te chassera. Comme un petit gibier.

Gabriel. Toujours aussi charmant.

-Euh...

Heureusement pour elle qu'elle était à des centaines de kilomètres du bunker sinon elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou. Enfin, si elle avait pu.

-Euh ?! C'est tout ?! Tu crois pouvoir me faire oublier le fait que tu m'a dragué ? Je suis un Archange, pas n'importe qui !

Ah oui, elle avait oublié. C'était sûrement à cause de ça qu'elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie.

Mince...

Elle venait de raccrocher au nez d'un Archange.

Oups...

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau et cette fois-ci elle vérifia le nom affiché. Gabriel.

«_ Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi ?_ »

Tout avait si bien commencé.

Cette fois-ci, elle décrocha mais ne dit rien. Gabriel se chargea très vite de combler ce vide.

-Tu as enfin compris, n'est-ce pas ? Que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à contrarier ? Maintenant, tu vas me répondre sans m'offenser. On est d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Bien. Le wi-fi est bloqué. Dis-moi comment le remettre sans utiliser le langage geek.

Charlie eut la très étrange sensation d'être passé dans la quatrième dimension. D'habitude, la jeune fille était toujours partante pour expliquer le fonctionnement de ce genre de machine aux non-initiés. Mais la demande provenait d'un Archange. Oui, un archange, le genre de créature surnaturelle qui peut tout faire rien qu'en claquant des doigts. Et au sens littéral avec celui-ci.

-Mais... Sam n'est pas dans les parages ? Je croyais que vous ne vous quittiez plus depuis l'affaire à New York .

Ben oui, Sam. Aide-là un peu. La rousse se comparait plutôt à celle qu'on appelle lorsqu'on a un petit problème sur les bras. Mais on ne faisait contacte à elle que quand toutes les autres possibilités ont été épuisées.

Il y eut un grognement de l'autre côté du combiné.

-De un : la sorcière s'était un peu trop approchée de Sam. Il fallait bien que je le surveille de près. La sécurité, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Si elle lui avait jeté un sortilège et que même lui ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il faut bien que je garde ses arrières.

-Mais t'es un Archange. Si Sam était réellement la victime d'un sort, tu l'aurais su en deux secondes. Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?

-...

-...

-...

-Pardon.

-Très bien. Et de deux : il est parti avec son frère sur une affaire de je sais plus quoi et ils ont placé des sigles anti-anges partout où ils vont. Comment veux-tu que je les suive comme ça ?

-Tu peux l'appeler.

-Il me raccroche au nez. Soit disant je l'appelle trop souvent lorsqu'il est en chasse et toujours au mauvais moment.

Pauvre jeune fille qui n'avait rien fait pour se retrouver dans les problèmes.

-Ok, je m'occupe de toi.

Est-ce qu'elle avait encore le droit de le tutoyer ? Apparemment oui. L'Archange ne répondit pas, attendant les conseils de l'humaine.

-L'ordinateur est bien relié au réseau wi-fi du bunker ?

-Oui, c'est bien celui-là. Le «_ Bunker family _». Cherche pas, c'est Dean qui a trouvé le nom du réseau. Mais ça veut rien faire. J'ai essayé une dizaine de fois le code pour connecter le portable au réseau mais rien ne se passe.

Allumant par la même occasion son propre pc, elle réfléchit aux éléments qu'il venait de lui fournir. Si le code était bon, alors cela venait probablement du réseau lui-même.

-Est-ce que le réseau est bon ? Je veux dire, forcément qu'il est bon, mais au cas où, tu es allé vérifier ?

-Si le bouton est vert ? J'y suis allé dès le début. Et oui, il est vert.

-Mmmmh, peut-être qu'une application s'est enclenchée par erreur. Mauvaise manipulation.

-Ok, et je dois faire quoi ?

S'en suivit toute une explication sur comment trouver un programme, comment trouver un onglet, comment faire fonctionner un nettoyage complet de l'ordinateur. Rien. Rien n'a fonctionné.

-Alors, là, je ne sais plus. Il doit bien y avoir un truc...

Quoique...

-Mis à part le code à entrer pour autoriser la connexion au wi-fi je...

Ampoule qui s'allume.

-Gabriel ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as vérifié le mot de passe ?

-Bien sûr que non, je n'ai que cinq ans ! Mais évidement que j'ai vérifié le mot de passe. J'ai essayé au moins dix fois et c'est toujours la même chose !

-Tu ne t'es pas trompé sur le code ? Les lettres ? Les chiffres ?

-Je te rappelle, l'insecte, que je suis Gabriel, Archange de premier ordre, Embrouilleur à mes heures perdues. Et j'ai été un dieu pendant des siècles. Alors si je te dis que...

Il y eut un blanc sur la ligne. Elle eut d'ailleurs l'impression que Gabriel lui avait raccroché au nez mais la ligne était toujours ouverte. Elle venait de vérifier.

-Que quoi ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Cependant, des froissements de vêtements et un matelas qui grince se firent entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Allô ?

_Bip Bip Bip..._

xxxxxxxxxx

Son rendez-vous était parfait. La fille, Hermione, ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Hermione.

MAIS QUELLE CHANCE !

Jusqu'à ce fameux sms.

«_ C'est quoi un problème 400 Bad request ? _»


End file.
